Talk:Wrex: Family Armor
Can I complete or even get this assignment after killing Wrex? TidalTidus 00:57, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :You might be able to go to Tonn Actus' base and get the armour, but what you'd do with it then is anyone's guess. I imagine you wouldn't be able to complete the assignment because Wrex wouldn't be around to receive the armour. --Tullis 03:54, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::The assignment completes once you've looted the armour if Wrex is dead. Thingummywut 22:30, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for answering :D Just one more question, can I kill Wrex after giving him his armor? TidalTidus 03:48, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :On Virmire? I... don't think so but I'm not sure. It certainly makes it much easier to convince him to stand down, but if you really want him dead, there's probably an option there somewhere. : ) Anyone? --Tullis 04:08, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :: Yes, you can kill him after giving him the armor.--The kanYe 04:29, 8 June 2009 (UTC) "Upset" This is curious. After finishing the quest with Wrex in my squad and hearing all his comments, I checked out the greyed out journal entry. One of the finished objective lines says something along the lines of "Wrex might be upset he didn't get to kill Tonn Actus himself"... Even though he was right there with me. Strange. 09:52, October 24, 2011 (UTC) :Take things like this to a forum or blog post as this isn't what talk pages are for. Lancer1289 12:49, October 24, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not? It sounds like an undocumented bug to me, isn't this precisely the place to discuss this? 08:15, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::This isn't a bug or anything else, it's much more appropriate in the places I mentioned. Lancer1289 17:03, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::I still don't understand how this isn't a bug. I brought Wrex along with me and I even made sure he struck the last blow at the Turian. The game still reports that he will be upset he didn't get to kill him. So, bug or oversight on Bioware's part -- you tell me. Either case, I think it's notable. I see this kind of stuff mentioned on the Wiki constantly. 13:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::Let's see. This has never been reported before, I'm not even remotely convinced that it is an oversight, and I completely disagree that it is notable in any sense. Lancer1289 16:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Well, if you think I made it up just for the opportunity to be under this glorious limelight, I can always provide a screenshot. 12:18, October 31, 2011 (UTC) :::::Where did I state that I said you made it up? Please point where I said that because I didn't so don't put words in my mouth. A screenshot wouldn't do anything to help you in this case because of what I already said. Lancer1289 12:22, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::You said it hasn't been reported before as if it becomes true if more people report it and if only I say it, it might as well not have happened. If this isn't a bug, it's clearly an oversight. The game is telling me something happened that clearly didn't. And as far as I can see, reporting oversights is welcome in the articles themselves, let alone in talk pages. Just look at the Jahleed's Fears page as an example. So what am I missing here, really? How's this not notable? 00:11, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :::::And you do realize that it could just be isolated to your game? I'm guessing you never considered that. I've seen programs, apps, even full games where a bug is isolated one instance of it and it doesn't happen anywhere else. That isn't a bug, that is an isolated incident and is not worth mentioning because of that. And calling it an oversight is a subjective opinion and even then I still have to disagree that it is an oversight. You don't know with 100% certainty that Wrex fired the last shot, it could have been you or your other squadmate and you didn't even see it. Even then, you don't know how the game works and it could do something that you aren't even considering, which can even then be isolated to your game. Therefore, I can't call it a bug, and I can't call it an oversight. Lancer1289 02:50, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::Of course I realize it may be isolated to my game -- that's why this is in the talk section. Also, isolated or not, it's still a bug. If it happened on my machine, it could happen on other machines as well -- this is a script related bug. I know for a fact Wrex killed the Turian because I've repeated the fight several times, making sure I'm not shooting and that Tali is out of the way so she can't either. Plus -- if Wrex really didn't kill the Turian, wouldn't he say something about it? The rest of the quest unfolded exactly as if he did. 14:27, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::And that is where you are incorrect. If it is isolated, then it isn't worth mentioning because it is unique to one system, and therefore irrelevant in the grand scheme of things. Bugs isolated to one console/one version of the game are not to be mentioned as they are unique and isolated. And either way, we would need a lot more confirmation before we can even discuss where this might go. Lancer1289 17:40, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I just did that mission with Wrex as well and it said the same thing, but I was the one that killed the guy, so I think it meant that Wrex wanted to actually be the person that killed him, unless Wrex killed him when you did it, if so, then it's a bug. 14:33, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :See my comment above about where this is more appropriate. Lancer1289 17:03, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I felt this needs to be explored as whether a potential bug or a writing error. I just completed the mission twice. Once where I was sure Wrex did not kill Actus and once where I made sure he did. Both times it gives the journal entry, "Wrex will probably be upset..." Therefore it is either a bug or just poor writing. Where it could mean Wrex would have preferred to do it alone. But, just because it hadn't be reported before doesn't mean that it wasn't or isn't a bug. I've noticed this journal entry before and always assumed it was because I killed Actus. Wrex's dialog had no change between both instances. While we can assume that it is meant to be this way, it was worth exploring to ensure the fulfillment of the article standards.--Xaero Dumort 18:12, November 3, 2011 (UTC) :Bug or not, this is definitely confusing. Even if fully intended by the developers, I think it warrants a mention. Much like the article for "Scan The Keepers" explains the distinction between scanning and examining the keeper in front of the Citadel tower. And I actually consider that less notable than this as I can't imagine somebody would actually be confused by that. 19:25, November 4, 2011 (UTC) I just did this quest myself and got that entry in the journal. It's definitely a bug or oversight that could stand to be mentioned. Xelestial 02:59, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Same here, and I know for certain that Wrex killed Tonn Actus in my walkthrough, as Actus was killed by a carnage shot and Wrex was the only one in my squad equipping a shotgun. It is a minor writing error that doesn't affect gameplay but it may be worth getting a mention in the main page. That makes it three instances reported on this page alone. A google search may reveal many more instances. So it does seem to be more then an isolated incident. 22:37, July 7, 2013 (UTC) :Noted in page - thanks all for confirmations, these bug confirmation things do definitely benefit from folks pitching in. Cattlesquat (talk) 00:55, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Not according to Lancer1289. 0 time editor, every single page visitor, and I swear that guy has edited every single talk page and has never had a single thing to say that wasn't surly and abusive. Oh, and I have the "upset" message too. So glad I got to miss getting chewed out by the ME Wiki schoolmarm. Court Appointed Shrub (talk) 08:52, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay I'll admit I giggled. But that dude's "not around here any more" so we can all move on. Cattlesquat (talk) 14:11, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :::I giggled a little bit, too -- at the ludicrousness of smearing petty insults on this talk page and the one of an editor who has done more for this Wiki than you likely ever will but who is conveniently not around to confront you about your insolence. (Not you, Cattles.) — Elseweyr (talk) 15:00, September 6, 2013 (UTC) ::::Be that as it may, and with all due respect (and awareness of late contribution): they were right to feel as they did, and in spite of anyone's body of work and count of contributions, they shouldn't act as though this Wikia (or any Wikia) is their personal, private property (to the extent that they even prescribe what other users and contributors, however minor their contribution, may dare talk about - in the 'Talk' pages, no less, and even though it is subject- and page-related!). In any case, 'insolence' (oh dear! not quite as bad as that, is it?) is probably preferable to rudeness and passive-aggressive rebuttals of the kind witnessed above, courtesy of user Lancer1289 - outright arrogant hostility and near-psychotic territorial behaviour. And you needn't pamper and defend such behaviour, Elseweyr, nor encourage it in any way, really. That behaviour does nothing to encourage positive contribution, the needless arrogance and hostile dismissal only puts people's back up against the wall and creates an unpleasant, even hostile environment where one need not be - and honestly, it's just repugnant, plain and simple. (I like the handle, incidentally - close to Elsweyr, and you seem to have picked up on the fact that it is a cute twist on 'elsewhere,' and you combined the two.) As for the bugs in question: no longer in any doubt, in spite of that vehement and repeated rejection on display up there. I say this having experienced it ourselves multiple times, in various mission situations, across two platforms (and in games both unpatched and patched - not once, but twice: patch version 1.01, then 1.02 - all that in addition to the earlier cases mentioned above). Thank the gods we did 'move on' - it seems a friendlier atmosphere. :) But, just in case: sorry for weighing in.(?) And apologies - if I too am deemed to have been insolent for doing so. 20:12, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Adding one final point. I believe one viable approach to determining the nature of this bug is for someone to start up Mass Effect 1, save before landing on Tuntau, and then, using one squad with Wrex, and another squad without Wrex, land on Tuntau. For the squad with Wrex, finish the assignment once with Wrex killing Actus, and once more with Wrex not killing Actus. Then compare the final journal entries for the assignment following all three scenarios. My hypothesis is that the journal entry meant for when the assignment is completed without Wrex in the squad is the baseline final journal entry for all three scenarios, either by programmer error, oversight, or indifference. Granted, this 'writing' glitch could also restrictive to only Xbox 360 games, since the PS3 version was released years after. 04:01, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Bug? after completing virmire i found the armor without getting this assaingment from wrex, and journal updated to say that i should go talk to wrex about armor, but when i went to talk to him, he didn't have dialogue option for it. so did i do something wrong, or is it a bug?-- 17:06, May 26, 2012 (UTC) +1 At least you all got credit. I'm stuck at "Find Wrex's Armor" despite looting it. It is now impossible to complete. Second side mission to have this issue... "If it makes you feel any better, science has now validated your mother's decision to abandon you on a doorstep." – Portal 2 (talk) 22:15, November 3, 2013 (UTC)Woundheir